1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer readable recording medium storing a data management program, a data management apparatus, and a data management system, and particularly relates to a technique of preventing an operation mistake when storing data into a folder.
2. Description of Related Arts
Attention is required when moving or copying data stored in an online storage or the like from a folder (hereinafter, referred to as a source folder) to another folder (hereinafter, referred to as a destination folder) and storing the date in the destination folder. This is because some opening ranges (ranges for permitting an access) may differ, the opening ranges being set for each folder.
For example, in cases where an opening range set for a destination folder is wider than an opening range set for a source folder, there is a possibility of opening data even to a partner to whom the data is not intended to open if a user does not determine carefully. On the other hand, in cases where an opening range set for a destination folder is narrower than an opening range set for a source folder, there is a possibility of not opening data which is needed to be opened.
Therefore, it is convenient to provide limitation in operation so that data is not made to store in a folder different from a source folder contrary to a user's intention.
As a technique of providing limitation in operation, for example, a technique is known in which entering into a predetermined region, where a button not intended to be operated easily are arranged, is permitted only after predetermined time elapses from a time when a pointer arrives at the boundary (Japanese Unexamined Publication No. 2011-511332).
However, according to conventional limitation method, since it is not possible to move a pointer into a predetermined region for a certain period of time, there is a problem that a user's operation is interrupted.